crash_fistfightfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Fistfight
Bio Crash Fistfight is the protagonist of Crash's Game, he is a young boy who was left in the woods at a young age, he wandered the woods until the age of 12 when he was saved from a Boar by Jumbalaya. He lived with Jumbalaya for months meeting his strange friend Smokey along the way, he later was gifted Froggo by Hubert who took pity on Crash after he made up a sob story. Crash lived peacefully with Jumbalya and his powerful guardian, Froggo. Fighting wild animals and hunting for food to live, Sleeping in Jumbalaya's Cave and trying to survive. Until Jumbalaya went crazy for an unknown reason and attempted to murder Crash and his friends. Crash then fled from Jumbalaya narrowly escaping death in the process. Crash met up with Smokey out in the woods who insisted he "Knew a safe place to go" Crash, Froggo and Smokey wandered through the woods until they found "The Shack" An ordinary old hunter's cabin that was seemingly abandoned not long before Crash found it. After settling in, Crash asked Smokey how he found this place and Smokey replied "I've never been here before." Crash met Hopper not long after find the shack, he and Hopper quickly became friends, Hopper agreed to help Crash survive and eat, if he could watch tv in the attic. Crash and Hopper quickly became friends, Hopper giving Crash free "Candy" often and bonding with him through that shared experience. Crash discovered the "Boiler Room" in The Shack and learn gained his spirit animal "Bearo". Around this time Crash met Whimsey out in the woods. Crash then met Doggo, a large wolf in the woods who saved him from some other wild beasts, Doggo took a liking to Crash and proceeded to follow him around. Crash later found another dog named Doggo 2. Hopper somewhat adopted Doggo 2. Crash & Friends met some Googols before Jumbalaya made up an elaborate story to get the Googols to turn on Crash. Later Jumbalaya tried to break into Crash's shack, but Crash and his teams push a furnace into his face and horribly burned him. not long after that, The shack was attacked by googols forcing Crash and his friends to flee into the woods. Crash lived under the Cougar's Rocks for a little while before meeting the Spine-lady and taking refuge in the Spine-Tent. Crash later found Doggo 2 murdered by the Spine-lady, so Hopper shot her in the face. Crash called on Whimsey for help. Whimsey agreed to help Crash out and let him live in his Castle. Crash, Hopper and Froggo adventured into the cellar of the tent and fell into Spineworld. STORY CHAPTERS: -JUMBALAYA'S CAVE (x) -THE SHACK ( IN PROGRESS ) -WHIMSEY'S CASTLE PT1 ( ) -WHIMSEY'S MISSION ( ) Crash is on a legendary mission bestowed by Whimsey in order to stop the Flesheater, He's made it passed the Dark creases of Flamechief Caverns, meeting an untrustworthy Knight along the way. He fell into deep Flamechief Sewers meeting 2 Dark Frogarians who gave him the Frog Revolver. He then entered the deep underground Purple Dragon Caves and met a Lizard (Who I don't remember the name of), fell into the Manpig's Pit and escaped into the first section of Purple Dragon Hall, something strange has happened and has brought him to the surface in the Invisible Twin's Boss room Crash's Character Nexus: Here Crash's Appearance through magic: Purple Eyes and NS Scar, pale skin, long black talons, larger fangs. Crash's Infantry Rank is Private | Title: Foot soldier Statistics Level: 24 Age: 16 Height: 5'9" Weight: 185 Carry Weight: 145 Occupation: Soldier Location: Purple Dragon Caves > Invisible Boss Arena Health: 540 Finesse: 16 Talent: 20 Damage: 35 Defense: 8 Speed: 7 Stamina: 15 Accuracy: 8 Communication: 6 Intimidation: 8 Charm: 8 Cleverness: 8 Strength: 15 Construction skills: 8 Confidence: 8 Mana: 95 Magic Types: Warlock, Necromancy, Nightstalker, Holy, Witchdoctory. Intellect: 14 Faith: 3 Nefariousness: 6 Spirituality: 9 Inventory G: 1532 Carry Weight: 79.5/145 Equip Weight: 41/70 Equipped: Rotten "The Nail" +1 - 1 lb. Skeletal Knight Armor - 35 lbs. Flamewave Shield - 5 lbs. Whimsey's Tabard - .5 lbs Backpack: Charred Plate Frog Revolver - 3 lbs Homemade Shortbow - 3 lbs Homemade Arrows x 45 Whimsey's Army War Robes - 15 lbs. Standard Issue Pistol - 1.5 lbs Alexander's Rubbing Stone - .5 lbs Whimsey's Rubbing Stone - .5 lbs. Hopper's Rubbing Stone - .5 lbs Bearo Rubbing Stone - .5 lbs Whimsey's Flag - .5 lbs Frog soup Bowls x 40 - 12 lbs Bowl of Blue Liquid x 5 - 2 lbs Pyromancer's Torch 2 lbs. Swampy Key White Valley key Bull Shrine Key Abilities Natural -Call Froggo (Calls Froggo to help) Nightstalker -Blink: 0 (Blinks as far as Crash can roll, one cannot blink in mid-air) -Curse Wave: 25 (Slashes a wave of a noxious air) -Idol: 35 (Creates an untouchable idol of the caster, it can only make noise) -Dark Hand: 10 (Creates a shadowy spider-like servant to be commanded by the caster) -Cloak: 30 (Temporary active invisibility, uncloaks when you attack) Cleric -Aid: 5 (Cures minor poison and disease) -Lightning Arrow: 10 (Casts a small length of lightning that can shock the enemy) Necromancy -Restless Bones: 35 (Raises a frail skeleton to do loose bidding) -Dark Orb: 15 (Fires a Dark Purple orb that inflicts pain and temporarily rots skin) Warlock -Agony: 15 (Ingraves a Thriving pain in the enemy, similar to a giant worm burrowing into you) -Combustive Sprite: 20 (Summons a small sprite that hovers around and explodes when enemies near) -Miniature Fire Serpent: 40 (Summons a small Fire Snake from the ground to aid in combat) Conjury -Ice Bolt: 1.5 (Fires a small ice bolt from the user's hands) Trivia -Crash can call Froggo into any dream. -Crash's Night Stalker Sign is Purple -Crash has a part time job turning lamps on/off in the infinite void. -"Describe it to me" -Crash is a Private in Whimsey's InfantryCategory:Characters Category:Crash